When You Love Someone
by ish33
Summary: Season Three:Lucas does everything to get Brooke to commit to him? But will he be able to? And will he be able to hold on to her?
1. Chapter 1

Lucas' POV

"Non exclusive"….. those words killed me. More than anything I just want to be with her again. I messed up the first time but I refuse to do it again. So, yes I'm going to play her game. And I refuse to lose. Even though it is killing me inside. What do I have to do to prove to her that I will never hurt her again? That this time nothing in this world is going to keep from loving and being with her. But right now I have to focus on making her want me so much that she will just forget about this non exclusive crap she's been giving me.

"Ok where is she?" I thought to myself as I walked into the hallway. (Oh by the way I'm wearing the tightest shirt I have, the one that use to make Brooke go weak in the knees when we were first dating.)

Oh I see her now. All right man, play it cool.

"well hey there pretty girl" I said as I leaned next to her locker while she was getting her books for her next class.

"hey yourself" _she said with that sexy smirk she like to give_. "How's your day going so far?"

"Not to bad, how about yourself…..got any hott dates lined up for this weekend?" I said trying to be all nonchalant.

"wouldn't you like to know" said she smiling with those beautiful dimples she has.

"Actually I just wanted to know if I was on the list for this weekend because there's this new girl in school and I was thinking of asking her out" I said

"Oh really" she said being a little surprised

"yeah really" I said back

"well you go on your little date with your little skank and we'll see you are trying to go home with at the end of the night" she said seeming to get jealous

"whoa, hold on there Brooke. I thought we were going to date other people… in your words to be exact "non exclusive". So if you have a problem with me going out with someone else then I would have to say that that's your problem not mine. You didn't hear me complaining at the beach party." I said to her, who seemed to be getting a little annoyed when she realized I was right.

" well you did tell me that you were the guy for me so I didn't think that you would want to see other girls." She said.

"well I have to do something to pass the time since you won't commit and all" I said trying to stay strong

"Well you should be doing something constructive with your time. And I figure after you go out with your "date", _she said using her fingers as quotes_, and being bored the whole time…. You are probably going to want come over and have some real fun with me.

"Oh is that so" I said with a huge smile on my face

"Yeah it is. So I think, _she_ _said as she ran her hand up my arm that just drove me crazy and started to say in her sexy whisper voice that she has_, you might as well just forget about your little date and just come over instead and save yourself a few bucks that could be better spent on ……. Oh I don't know……………. ME!

"So what do you say?"

Ok here's my chance….. I started to answer her as I leaned in so my face was just inches away from her ear and started to whisper to her slowly.

"Hhhhhmmmmm well I guess I could come over and oh I don't know cook you a romantic dinner with the lights dimmed and candles lit everywhere. And maybe we can have some soft music playing in the background. And then after dinner we could go on the couch and I could start kissing her neck in the spot you like so much, and as I did so I could gently rubbed your back while my hand was under shirt. Would you like that?"

"Uh huhhh" she said with her eyes closed, I assume imaging what I was saying

"and then I could pick you off the couch and bring you to the bedroom and make mad ….. passionate… love to you all night long and then hold you while we went to sleep. Would you be ok with that?"

"of course I would" she said again still having her eyes closed and at the same time I was leaning in like I was going to kiss her and then I said at the last second……

" To bad your not my girlfriend, _I said with a smirk and then leaned back_, cause that would have been fun."

And with that I walked away, with the biggest smile on my face now knowing that this is going to be a great day knowing that I Lucas Scott had one up on Brooke Davis.

Brooke's POV

What the hell was that? How did I get here? How was it that I had complete control of the conversation in the beginning and now here I am standing here trying to catch my breath with my mouth opened because Lucas Scott had just completely played me and now I feel like I am going to fall over. And it didn't help that he was wearing his oh so sexy shirt that makes me want to tear it off him and kiss him all over every time I see him. This was not good. This should be the other way around. I was suppose to be the irresistible one, not him. He was suppose to be pinning over me. I knew this non exclusive thing was going to bite me in the ass. I just need to know that he is going to stick around this time and that I'm the only one he is going to want. And course make him go a little crazy in the process. But nooooo….. he had to grow a back bone. Well we'll see about that. It's game on Broody Boy. Nobody plays with Brooke Davis and wins.

And with that Brooke slammed locker and walked to her next class thinking of what she is going to do to Lucas to get back at him.

Brooke's POV

oh i can't believe him. this is so not not cool. i am so mad i can't think of one thing to get back at him. oh... there's peyton. maybe she can help me out.

"hey there P. Sawyer!" i said to her while i sat next to her on one of the benches outside.

"hey Brooke what's up" she said to me while she was sketching something in her notebook.

"oh nothing if you don't count the fact that Lucas completely played me earlier and left me completely hanging with my mouth open while everyone in the hallway was staring at me like i was a complete and utter idiot, but besides that... i'm just great" i said to her starting to get mad again

Peyton was just sitting there laughing at me.

"Peyton this is not funny, why are you laughing" i said to her starting to get really mad

"Because Brooke i knew that once you started this "non-exclusive" thing, that Lucas would start to fight back and then you would get pissed at him because wasn't obeying you. And you know that Lucas is probably the only guy that can resist you cause that's what first attracted you to him." Peyton said

"oh that is so not true i just wanted him because he was hott, ( then i thought for a second and then realized she was right)... ok maybe your right but that's not the point ... the point is he just made a fool out of me and you have to help me get back at him." i said

"Brooke this is so stupid, it is obvious that you want to be with him, so why don't you just go ahead and stop all this." Peyton said

"Because i don't want to get suck back in to the world of drama, it's just easier this way. nobody gets hurt and everybody wins" i said to her trying to sound convincing.

"Wow i don't think i have ever heard so much bull at one time" she said to me in a sarcastic voice. then i hit her playfully

" what are you talking about, I'm serious peyt." i said

"brooke do you seriously think that this is a good idea? (she pauseed for a second and then continued), look i'm going to be straight with you. you are scared to death of lucas scott. he has this power over you and it is scaring the hell out of you. i understand that it is going to be hard to give yourself to him again. but i'm going to warn you brooke if you keep going the way you are, not only are you going to hurt lucas but most of all you are going to hurt yourself." she said, and then she picked up her stuff and left

Maybe she's right. i mean he did tell me that he wanted to be with me before i left and still felt the same way when i got back. and so far he as gone along with this non exclusive thing and hasn't run away. you know what i 'm going to do it. i'm going to take a chance on lucas. i mean i love him and i want to be with him more than anything. i mean who won't? he is kind, caring, loving and ... the biggest jerk ever!

right then and there was Lucas Scott hitting on some red head directly in front of her.

how stupid i'm i. i can't believe that i almost gave in. oh no. if this is the game he wants to play. then bring it on. i know exactly what i'm going to do.

and then Brooke got up went in search of information that was going to help her get back at lucas

Lucas' POV

Lucas and his date Rachael was sitting at one of the tables in his mom's cafe. he purposely chose to go there just in case Brooke happened to stop by. he was actually enjoying talking to Rachael,... of course she was flirting with him like crazy but she was actually really real. it kinda reminded him of Brooke and after thinking that,... he couldn't get Brooke off his mind. he just wished it was her sitting with him instead of Rachael.

"You know Lucas, you are a really great guy. there's a lot of things i could do with with a guy like you." Racheal said while flirting with him.

"oh really. care to tell me what those things are? i said to her with a big smile on my face and wishing Brooke was here to see this.

and right then, brooke walked into the cafe

she went right up to haley.

Brooke's POV

"What's up Roommate, having another good day with your career in the food industry? i said to her with a smirk on my face

"oh let me tell you the excitement of picking up dirty dishes and being a service girl to the most annoying costumers" haley said in a sarcastic voice  
"what are you doing here anyway?"

"oh going to return a favor to Lucas over there" i said while she pointed out lucas at one of the tables

"and what favor might that be, considering he is with a date." Haley said

"well if you take a five minute break and stand over there, you'll see what i'm talking about." i said to her before i turn and walk to where lucas was sitting.

"oh boy. here we go!" Haley said while walking to the end of the counter so she could listen

General POV

"hey Brooke. What brings you here?" Lucas said to her, being happy that she was there to witness him on a date

"Well i came to say hey to my roommate and get some coffee. and then i saw you sitting here with your friend and decided to come over and introduce myself." then Brooke turned to Racheal. " Hi, i'm Brooke Davis, Lucas' ex-girlfriend whom he cheated on... with my best friend i might add. oh and then we became friends again and before i left for the summer he told me that he wanted to be with me again and when i came back we decided to see each other and other people. and basically he's been going out with girls to pretty much make me jealous. ( then Brooke paused to catch her breath after that spill.) "And you are?"

"hiiii ... i er i'm Rachael." Rachael said not really knowing what to say after hearing all that.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rachael, I'm sure i'll be seeing you at school and games and such since Broody Boy over here is on the basketball team and i'm head cheerleader." Brooke said very proudly

Then right before she was going to walk away she turn to Lucas and said  
" oh by the way did your little case of crabs clear up? because you know that will happen when you hook up with girls that you meet at these random bars you go to. i hope you... learnt ... your... lesson ... mister? Brooke said pointing her finger at him and talking to him like he was a child "anyway see ya later Broody"

And with that Brooke left the cafe and left a very stunned and mortified Lucas with Haley in the background cracking up after what she just witness. and Rachael just sat there not knowing what to do or say. 

Later that evening Lucas walked straight into Brookes apartment very pissed off.  
With Brooke sitting on the couch with a robe on,...filing her nails.

"well i see knocking is over-rated" she said when he barged in

"What the hell is wrong with you Brooke? How dare you embarrass me like that? he said being to yell at her

"oh will you calm down it was just a joke. What…. your little date didn't think i was funny?" she said with a smile not really caring that he was yelling

"no she didn't think you were funny and neither did i? What the hell gives you the right to do that huh" he said still yelling

"What gives me the right, What gives me the right" she said standing up and starting to yell herself  
" what gives you the right to make a fool out of me in the hallway?"

"are you serious... that was totally different from what you did." he said

" well pay back's a bitch." she said while standing in front of him right in his face

"well pay back isn't the only thing that's a bitch right now." he said to her leaning more into her face

"i can't believe i even thought of getting back together with you" she said starting to yell even more

"you can't believe... i must of been out of my damn mind." he said yelling as well

"God i hate you" she said even louder

"well i hate you too" he said just as loud

And just then inches from each other, they jumped into each others arms and kissed so hard that it was painful. then brooke reached for lucas' shirt and yanked it off him. at the same time lucas tore open her robe and began to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Lucas picked Brooke up by her ass and carried her into her bedroom not letting their lips come apart. and then they both flopped onto brookes bed. he undid her bra while she worked on his jeans. and then brooke pulled away.

"you know this doesn't mean that i'm not still pissed at you" she said quite seriously

"same goes for me" he said just as seriously" we can just yell at each other over breakfast tomorrow" he said with a little smile

and she smiled back at him. then they started to kiss again and had a whole night of the most passionate sex they ever had.

Lucas' POV

it was the middle of the night. I turned over to see the clock, it was 3 in the mourning. Then I looked down at her. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her back was towards me and I had my arm wrapped around her. I could lay like this forever. I don't think she will ever know how much I love her. She is everything to me and more. I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I didn't understand when Haley would try to explain that Nathan was it for her. How could you know at such a young age that you have found the one that you want to be with for the rest of your life? And at this moment I knew that Brooke Davis will be my future wife. I must have been an idiot thinking that I wanted to be with Peyton when I was dating Brooke. But I realize, that all that has led me to this very moment. I Lucas Scott am 100 percent and completely and totally in love with Brooke Davis and want to spend everyday for the rest of my life making her as happy as she has made me.

"hey" she said to me

"hey, how did you know I was awake?" I said

"your breathing change and I didn't hear you snore!" she said kinda giggling

"hey I do not snore" I said getting a little defensive

"yes you do and plus how would you know …. You're asleep?" she said

"I don't know….I just do" I said to her not knowing what to say because I really don't know if I do.

After a few moments of silence I finally said something that maybe I shouldn't have.

"hey let me ask you a question" I said to her

"shoot" she said still not facing me

"Do you think you could know who you are going to spend the rest of your life with even though you really haven't experience everything life has to give you?" I said

"well I think that if you have found someone that special, then I believe that you could feel that there won't be anyone else you would want to be with…. Why?" she said

"I don't know was just thinking about the future and what I think would happen." I said smiling because I pictured in my head our wedding day

"like what?" she asked

"like what college I would go to. If I would play basketball. What job I would get. What my future wife would look like.." I was saying when she cut me off

"Uh huh… so that's what this all about. Who your going to end up with." She said realizing what I was getting at. " so have any ideas?

"well I don't know it's kinda a long ways away" I said totally lying cause I knew it was her.

"oh come on, tell me when you close your eyes and think of your future what do you see? She said looking up at me

I hesitated for a second not sure if I should tell her the truth or just making up something.  
Then I decided that I never wan to lie to her again.

"well if I closed eyes, I would see this." I said with my voice cracking

"what ?" said with a confused look

"this Brooke right here, right now. I could see myself just holding you for the rest of my life." I said

"Lucas I …." She said turning her head away and then I interrupted her

"look Brooke, you don't have to say anything. I understand your not ready and I get that. But I want you to know how I feel. I know that I kept secrets from you in the past but I never want my feelings about you to be one of them. I want to be totally honest with you about everything. Because I know deep down in my heart that I belong with and you with me and I'll wait Brooke. I'll wait forever if I have to." I said

"Lucas, I do know how you feel but how do I know it will be different this time? You have no idea what I went through when you left me" she said

"yeah I do…. It probably felt the same way when I told you I wanted to be with you and then you just left me there without even saying anything. I don't think felt hurt ever in my life. Knowing that I may have just lost you." I said remembering how I felt that day

"Lucas I'm sorry…. I never should have left you like that. I was just so stunned and hurt and I just needed to get out of there." She said turning to face me…  
But Lucas you took away the only thing that can make a relationship work and that's trust and if we don't have that then we don't have anything." She said

"I know and you'll never know how sorry I am. But I promise you Brooke that I'll never ever lie to you again. please tell me that you believe that." I said not realizing that I just did… I still have told her about my HCM.

" I believe you Lucas." She said

"Thank you Brooke." I said feeling very hopeful

"cause if this thing is going to work, I want us to be completely honest with each other." She said

"soooooo….. does this mean… " I said hoping I just got through

"oh no, I didn't say that. What I said if my memory serves me right was if this thing is going to work. The key word being if." She said with a smirk

"ok ok … it's cool. I'm going to break you soon enough." I said with a smirk as well

" Oh really and what are going to do to try and convince me." She said completely turning around and putting her arms around my neck.

"oh well I can think of a few things , like maybe this…" I said then I kiss her on her neck  
"and maybe this…" and I kiss the other side of neck

"is that it?" she said with a smile

"oh no I'm just getting warmed up." I said as I leaned in to kiss her

The kiss started sweet and then got a lot more passionate and their hands were all over each other. They start their round two of great sex.

Brooke's POV

Oh god, what have I done. I mean god last night was amazing but I think it was to soon. I want to be with him so badly but there still things we need to work out before I can commit to him. This is so frustrating. What am I doing to myself. Oh god he's so beautiful when he's sleeping. God he's beautiful all the time. He was right…. We could do this for rest of our lives. If only I can just give myself to him. No I can't it's too soon. And he needs to get out of here cause if I look at him anymore all I'm going to want to do is kiss him and plus he's naked and I can't resist him naked. Plus I need to get dress cause I know he definitely loves me naked. I remember back when we were together, when I would sleep over even though we were just going to sleep together and not have sex he would make sure we slept naked. He said he wanted nothing to be between us and that I never could look more beautiful than naked. I love when he used to say things like that. Anyway back to reality… me dressed … and him out!

I went over to the stereo and put in "Baby one more time" and turned it all the way up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH…. What the hell is going on? He said jumping out of bed.

"rise and shine sleeping broody. Time to get up and time to get out." I said throwing him his clothes and turning down the stereo

"whoa whoa what? He said really confused

"I said it's time to get up and out. And can you put some clothes on your making this really hard for me to do right now." I said trying to not to look at his fully exposed body.

"wait are you mad or something because after last night I thought we were closer than ever." He said while I was getting dress.

"yes it was fun but that was then and this is now. And now I want you to get out. I have a lot of things to do today. I have a Saturday cheerleading practice and when I say practice I mean shopping so I have to go take a shower and get dress and I have to meet them in like two hours for brunch and I can't do that while you're here. So let's go buddy." I said while pushing me out of her room and into the living room.

"ok ok I'm going, hey Hales." He said noticing Haley on the couch

"hey what's going on? Haley said while yawning

"nothing Luke was just leaving ….. ok bye bye." I said opening the front door and pushing him out.

"ok well bye" Haley said

"mmm bye…"he said out of the door." Oh Brooke you going to Tric tonight?

"uuummm yeah sure see ya later." I said while slamming the door in his face

"ok what was that about? Is that the way you treat him after sleeping with him?" Haley asked

"I don't know but I had to get him out. Last night never should have happened." I said climbing into the chair.

"what do you mean, when I got home last night I walked in the room…. Oh thanks for the notice by the way….. you two looked really happy together." She said

"I know I was really happy laying there in his arms but then this mourning I freaked out because everything was just happening way to fast and I didn't want him to think I was ready to commit to him." I said

"ok but does he know that…. That you're not ready to commit." Haley asked

"I think so… I hope so ….. I don't know… Hallllleeeeyyyy what am I going to do?" I said as I whined to her

"well first I would make sure he knew what your feeling cause I don't think it is a good idea to lead him on." Haley said

Later that evening, everyone was at Tric…..

Lucas' POV

Ok tonight Brooke and I make it official. I mean come on after last night why wouldn't she want to. She knows how I feel and I know how she feels…. I think. I mean she did throw me out this mourning but knowing Brooke she probably did that cause she knew she wouldn't accomplish anything with me there. Yeah . that's it. I wonder if she's here yet. Oh there's Haley.. I'll go ask her

"hey Hales." I said when I got up to her

"Hey Luke , nice to see you fully dressed" she said with a little giggle

"Ha Ha very funny Hales anyway you can't get to me cause tonight I plan to get everything I want." I said

"oh really how's that?" Haley asked

"well after last I'm pretty sure Brooke is ready to commit." I said

"are you sure?" she said

"yup I'm sure." I said with a smile

"well …. I'd think twice if I were you." She said while she pointed to the middle of the dance floor.

There was Brooke all over some guy. I didn't know what to do I just stood there shocked. I couldn't move, it was like my body just turned to stone. Then she looked over at my direction. And we just stared at each other and we knew exactly what the other was thinking. Then I turned and headed for the door.  
I was almost at my car when I heard her calling for me, then I stopped and I didn't even turn around

"What." I said very coldly

"where are you going?" she said acting like nothing was wrong

"home Brooke home" I said while turning around

"why? it's still early, I thought we could hang out later." She said

"hang out…. Right. When you got bored with your date in there." I said started to get upset

"Luke come on you know were seeing other people too." She said

"well you know what you can see all the guys you want." I said starting to open the car door.

"what is that suppose to mean." She said looking confused

"it means that I'm done. I'm done Brooke. You don't to worry about me anymore. You can date whoever you want whenever you want." I said

"wait a second….. does this mean you don't want to see me anymore." She said starting to get upset as well

"yeah I guess it does." I said in a whisper 

"but why everything was going so well." She said

" maybe for you. But for me I was hell. Not being able to kiss you every time I see you. Not being able just to come over whenever just to hang out and make out on the couch. Not being able to hold your hand when we walk down the hall. And not being able to tell I love you and that there's no one in this world for me. But I can't cause you won't let me in." I said to her really upset now

"Lucas I'm sorry, but I thought you were ok with everything." She said

"well I wasn't. I thought I could handle it and that you would eventually give in. But after last night and now seeing in there with that guy…….. nothing will ever hurt me as much than when I saw you in there especially after what happened last night." I said looking away from her so she wouldn't see the tears forming.

"Lucas please I don't want to lose you. I'm just not ready yet." She said with tears in her eyes

"Brooke I'm sorry….." then leaned in and gave her the sweetest goodbye kiss  
"I love you….. but I can't do this anymore.. I just can't." I said to her and jumped in my car and drove off. I left Brooke standing there crying and it took all of me not to just hold her. I can't believe just did that. I believe I just walked away from the woman I loved.

Brooke POV

I just lost Lucas. I lost him. I don't know what I'm going to do. He is everything to me and I just screwed everything up because I'm scared. I'm so stupid. I really feel like I can't breathe right now. I'm so dumb….. I lost Lucas…. I lost the love of my life. What am I going to do. I love him so much, he is everything I could ever want in a guy. How am I going to fix this.

"Brooke Davis, look I know that you are hurting right now but can not handle listening to that damn song one more time." Haley said as she walked into the bedroom and turning off the stereo.

Brooke had been playing "it must have been love " from Pretty Woman over and over again.

"Haley please, Lucas pretty much just dumped me and this is my way of some how getting through this without the whole slashing my wrist thing so if you could bare with me I would really appreciate it. Thank you." I said before I rolled over and turned it back on.

"Oh no! Not again. Brooke you've been in bed for the past two days. All you do is cry and eat ice cream. This is really not healthy." Haley said while sitting on my bed.

"Haley, I may have, wait screw that, I DID just lose the love of my life. So I'm sorry if me staying bed, crying and eating ice cream is something you don't consider healthy." I said starting to get pissed.

"I'm sorry , I know this sucks. Have you tried calling him? Maybe just to get some closure" She asked.

"yes but his phone is off, it just keeps going to voicemail." I said

"why did you do it Brooke, I thought things were going better for you guys. I mean you did sleep with him." She said

"No, that was just I'm pissed at you and it just makes me want you even more sex. One second we were yelling at each other and then the next we were ripping each other's clothes off. I don't know Hales, I was there at Tric and this guy was so hott and he asked me to dance and I was just having fun. It's not that I forgot about Lucas, I just wanted some fun without the pressure you know. Then I saw the look on Lucas' face, oh my god that killed me. I've never seen him look at me that way before." I said in a ramble

"Well just maybe this will make you feel a little better…. But Lucas is doing much worst than you." She said

"What?" I said

"Yeah well I went over to see him and earlier and he was sitting on the floor in the dark with your picture in his hand…." She said and then I interrupted her

"ooo which one?" I said on impulse.

"Brooke!" She said kinda yelling at me

"Sorry, Dumb comment, go on." I said

"Anyway, he really didn't say anything to me but he did ask how you were." She said

"well what'd you say?" I asked

" I said you sit in here all day and eat ice cream and listen to that ridiculous song over and over again." she said

"what did he say." I said

"It was kinda weird…. He laugh a little and said "figures". Guess he thinks your misery is amusing." She said

"Oh my god…. I can't believe he remembered." I said laughing little myself

"ok what's so funny, cause you doing the same thing he did." Haley asked really confused.

"when we were going out I used to make him watch a lot of chick flicks and one night I wanted to watch Pretty Woman and told him that the song they played was the is the best break up song ever and if we were to break up I would listen to it over and over again, then he laugh at me cause he thought that was the weirdest thing I ever said…. That day anyway. Then he told me that we were never going to break up. So much for that thought. I can't believe he remembered something so silly." I said really happy I cared enough to remember the little things I said

"Well see Brooke obviously he loves you, why can't you just trust that?" she asked

"I don't know Hales, I don't know." I said starting to cry again.

That week at school was torture for the both of them. They would stare at each other constantly but never talk. Brooke couldn't concentrate at practice and neither could Lucas. Lucas missed pretty much every shot he put up. And Brooke forgot every move in her cheer routines. And everyone around them were getting sick of them being depressed.

Lucas POV

"Lucas really please go and talk to her. I can't stand the both of you acting like this." Peyton said

"I can't, she broke my heart. There's nothing more I would love to do but just go to her and hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok but it's not Peyton I did everything to make her realize that I'm not going anywhere and that I will never break her heart but no she couldn't just trust that." I said while watching Brooke from across the courtyard.

"Yeah Lucas, but she forgave us for a lot worse. She was dancing with a guy while you and her were dating non-exclusively while we cheated on her when you guys were together. See the difference." She said

"I know Peyton but the night before we told each other all those things and I don't know how anyone could just do that after that. I just don't and even though I could probably forgive her I also can't play anymore games. She's not ready and I respect that but it's still not fair to me. Maybe one day in the future we could be together but I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon. So I have decided that know I should just have fun and take each day one day at a time." I said trying to sound confident

"Well remember while your having fun Brooke's over there being miserable." She said as she got up and left

Brooke POV

"Brooke please just come with us. You can't stay in here anymore." Haley said

" That's were your wrong, cause that exactly what I want and going to do." I said

"look just come out for an hour, then you can crawl back in to your land of misery and depression." Peyton said

"guys I know your trying to help but I need to get through this by myself ok? I said.

"ok but just think about it because sitting here isn't going to get Lucas back anytime soon." Peyton said as her and Haley left the apartment.

After hour or so I got really bored and decided that if I go out maybe I could forget about Lucas for a little while. Even though it was killing me that I haven't talked to him in over a week.

"hey guys miss me." I said when I got to Haley and Peyton and Nathan

" hey Brooke what are you doing here?" Haley said nervously

"uuuhhh Duh you told me to come." I said

"yeah but I didn't think you would actually show." Haley said still nervous

"well I was sitting in the living room and I felt like the walls were closing in so needed to get out and try to forget about this whole mess." I said

"so let's get this thing called fun started."

"ok well we should warn you first…. That Lucas is here….." Peyton said

"it's ok I can be in the same place as him and…" I said was saying when Peyton interrupted me

"with another girl…." Peyton said

"He's what! Who the hell is he here with?" I said really pissed now

"uuhhh …that Rachael girl." Nathan said

I turned around and started looking for him. And then I saw him at the bar with the slut. I couldn't believe him. After all the crap he told me, he has the nerve to go out with another girl. Oh no, he wasn't going to get anyway with this.

"Brooke…. Where are you going?" Haley yelled at me

"To get some closure" I yelled back.

"nice to see you aren't at home on the floor clutching my picture in your hand or something like that." I said very sarcastically

"Brooke look I know…" Lucas stared off saying

"you know what Lucas I really don't care anymore.. like you said you can go out with whoever you want whenever you want and don't have to worry about me." I said and then walk out of the club and then I realized that he didn't run after me. And it finally clicked in my head that it was really over.

It was a couple days after Tric and I had really sunk into a depression. I didn't speak to anyone. I couldn't sleep, or eat. Nothing. I just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I was completely numb.

It was 2 in the mourning and of course sleeping was just not an option. So I decided to take a walk. I ended up at the rivercourt. Why I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to be closer to Lucas somehow. I sat on the bench in deep thought…. Just thinking about everything I loved about Lucas, his smile, his beautiful blue eyes, his laugh, the way he would brush the hair away from my face before he would kiss me. Then I heard foot steps behind me and I turned around and there he was.

"Hey" he said standing there with his hands in his pockets

"what do you want?" I said coldly

"can't sleep either." He asked

"no, didn't you hear…. The whole sleep thing I really over rated." I said really sarcastically

"Look Brooke nothing happened with Rachael ok?" he said

"Look Lucas I….. don't……. care, you can go your pimp and hoe parties for all I care." I said turning away from him.

"you what Brooke you put this all on yourself ." he said

"are you still here." I said

"none of this would be happening if you would put your stupid pride aside and just be with me, but no you had to do this non-exclusive relationship crap." He said started to get upset

"you know what I had to, I had to know that you weren't going to go and cheat on me again whenever you got bored with me." I said turning around and starting to yell

"It wasn't like that and you know it." He said

"all I know is that you cheated on me with my best friend behind my back when here I was thinking that you loved me and wanted to be with only me." I said now really yelling

"did you really expect me to just say ok Lucas let's try this again….. it's cool I'm over everything. Well guess what it doesn't work like that."

"are you every going to forgive me for that. If I could take it back I would but I can't. I'm sorry." He said

"I have already forgiven you… but how am I suppose to trust that you won't hurt me Lucas." I said still kinda yelling

"You just have take that chance Brooke….. your going to have to believe in me." He said

"I will never hurt you again. I don't think I could…. I love you to damn much." He said yelling at me

"yeah well that's also my problem…. I love you to damn much too." I yelled

"God I don't want to fight with you Brooke. I just want to be with you. I want to wake up next you and watch you sleep. I want us to make out on the couch and get caught be my mom. I want you to drag me into every store in the mall and listen to me complain about all the stuff your getting that you don't need. I want you to steal all my French fries off my plate and get me to yell at you cause you didn't get them in the first place. And most of all I want you to barge in my room when you know I'm studying and yell out 'hey boyfriend' and totally distract me. Please Brooke, call me Boyfriend. Please call me Boyfriend." he said pleading with me while he put his hands on my face.

"Fine!…. But no more complaining when we go shopping. Cause if I hear one word …. That's it." I said still yelling

"Ok, Ok….So does this mean we're exclusive." He said smiling

"Duh, Boyfriend. Where have you been?" I said sliding my arms around his neck

"oh sorry, you know I love you, right Cheery?" He said

"oh yay! We get to be Cheery and Broody again. Do you have any idea how hard it was to call you Lucas all the time. God what a boring name! I mean….." I said bouncing a little

"Hey! Were you even listening. I said I love you." He said kinda yelling at me

"yes yes I heard you. God you don't have to yell, I'm right in front of you" I said pretending it was no big deal

"Well?" he said

"Well what?" I said starting to piss me off

"BROOKE!" he yelled

"ok ok… I love you too Broody." I said as I started to lean in a kiss him then he pulled back.

"wow, wait a minute….. What do you mean I have a boring name?" he said

"oh shut up, you know I love your name…. I just like Broody better cause I gave it to you." I said

Then Lucas leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss ever. We stay like that for the longest time, not wanting that moment to end. I finally got my Broody back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas' POV

Last night was amazing. I got my Cheery back and I don't think I could ever be happier. She is so beautiful. God…. I hope it is always like this.

"Broody are you watching me sleep?" she said facing me with her eyes still closed

"yeah" I said not realizing she was awake

"well stop, I can't sleep with you watching me and plus it's weird" she said

"your mine now so I'll watch you whenever I want." I said

"oh is that so!" she said still with her eyes closed

"Yeah it is" I said

""well then I guess we're just going to have to break up cause I feel my sleep is more important." She said

"fine I don't need you." I said trying to stay serious

"fine!" she said while trying to get up

Then I grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Lucas….. Stop…… Pleaassseee STTTOOPPP! She said cracking up

"I'll stop if you say I'm more important than your sleep. Say it." I said still tickling her

"NO" she said trying to get away from me

"SAY IT" I said

"Fine I'm more important than your sleep." She said trying to be slick

"ha ha you think you so funny. We'll see about that." I said starting to tickle her even harder

" ok ok you're more important." She said out of breath from laughing so hard

"I know" I said when I stopped then she hit me

We lied there in silence for awhile with me holding her and our foreheads touching. Then she looked directly in my eyes.

"what?" she said while giggling

"nothing.. I just like looking at you" I said with a silly grin on my face

"well stop, it bothers me" she said then closed her eyes

It was silent again for a few moments.

"I said stop" she said when she saw that I was still staring at her

"I'm sorry I can't help it" I said

"why" she said

"cause I feel like if I take my eyes off you that who'll disappear and this will all be a dream." I said while stroking her face

"well It's not, cause I'm not going anywhere." She said while putting her arms around my neck and then kissed me.

""well good, cause your stuck with me now and I plan on doing this for the rest of my life." I said to her

"whoa whoa there buddy….. we just got back together. Don't you think it's a little to soon to be talking like that." She said starting to act a little scared.

"What you don't think we'll be together?" I said

"I don't know, maybe" she said

"well I do. Cause I know I love you and I don't think anybody in this world could make me this happy but you." I said

"and they say girls are cheesy." She said rolling her eyes

"shut up, I'm in love with my beautiful girlfriend so I'm a loud to be a little cheesy." I said then she hit me.

"OOWWW, what was that for?" I said

"you didn't say sexy." She said

"oh sorry, I'm in love with my beautiful…… extremely sexy……. drop dead gorgeous girlfriend." I said kissing her in between each complement

"oh stop….. your making me blush." She said trying to sound modest

"so what do you want to do today? I said

"well I was thinking we would stay in bed all day and eat, sleep, and have sex." She said with a mischievous smile

"oh I like how you think Miss Davis, but there's one problem." I said

"and what would that be?" she said

"We would have to get up to get the food." I said

"oohh, any chance your mom would deliver to your bed." She said

"uuummm, yeah I don't think so, but nice try. I don't think she would be happy with you being naked in my bed." I said

"True, hey is your mom even here?" she said

"no, I heard her leave pretty early this mourning." I said

"well good now I can have my way with you." She said staring to kiss my neck and then rolled over and was straddling me.

"You know I could get use to this." I said then she started to kiss me.

We spent all of sunday like this. My mom didn't come brother me cause she just figure I was still moping over Brooke. And I had a hard time keeping her quiet when we had sex. Then monday mourning came and we had to face the real world.

"Baby, come on… don't get up. We can skip school." I said whining to her while she was getting dressed

"Broody I would love to, but we no. Plus I want to show off my hott sexy boyfriend and make everyone jealous." She said

"But can we do that tomorrow." I said

"no" she said when she walked over and gave me a kiss.

"and you better be ready when I come pick you up."

"Fine" I said starting to pout

"Ok, I'll call you when I'm on my way, k .. love you bye!" she said bounced out the door

Brooke's POV

"Brooke what the hell are we listening to?" he said

"What ….Kelly Clarkson is the shit! Sorry I don't that broody emo crap you listen to." I said rolling my eyes

"Like this is any better …. All she does is complain about how she's great that she's alone and without some boyfriend that did her wrong." He said

I pulled into the parking space and got out of the car.

"Well it suits me since I think I'm going to be without a boyfriend very soon." I said starting to walk off

"what is that suppose to mean? Did you get your period or something?" he said

"oh you did not just say that ……..since I had sex with your ass this mourning." I said as we were still walking into school

"Well I was just wondering why you suddenly are acting so bitchy." He said stopping and standing in front of me.

"hey was just having a simple conversation with you. You're the one who turned it all bitchy." I said starting to yell a little and caused people to start looking at us

"you know what…. Come find me when Bitchy Brooke leaves and my nice girlfriend comes back from whatever the hell she went." He said

"Well don't hold you breath cause I sure as hell don't what to be around your ass." I said

"FINE!" he yelled

"FINE!" I yelled

And we both walked off in different directions. Then Haley and Peyton walked up to me.

"God what an asshole!" I said

"are you guys still at it?" Peyton said

"Yeah…. Well no ….. but yeah." I said

"Ok… which is it?" Peyton said confused

"Ok so we got back together and everything was great and then BAM! he goes all psycho on me in the car and he had the nerve to ask me if I was on my period." I said as we walked to class

"oh my god that's great Brooke….well not about the psycho part but everything else …. So does that means no more of that damn song?" Haley said

"well I don't know … not by the way he's been acting." I said sarcastically

"so what are you two fighting about." Peyton said

"um… he said … then I… uh… actually I don't know why we're fighting. Uh … interesting." I said as I stopped

"Wait you don't know why you guys were fighting?" Peyton said kinda laughing

"Yeah…… I don't know…… we just started yelling at each other. Well I don't care I'm mad at him and I staying mad at him." I said

"that's dumb Brooke… you waited so long to get back together don't screw this up now." Haley said

"fine I'll go talk to him." I said rolling my eyes

Then we reached the hallway and there I saw Lucas talking to Rachael.

"Son of a Bitch…. Can't she keep her paws off my boyfriend for like two seconds. Talk to him my ass" I said

"Calm down their just talking" Haley said

"Whatever…..she can have him." I said walking into the classroom

"so which one of us is going talk to Brooke and whose talking to Lucas?" Peyton said

"well she's your best friend" Haley said

"But she's your roommate." Peyton said

"but you've known her longer." Haley said

"fine….. but why do I have to get stuck with the crazy one." Peyton whined as we walked into the classroom

Lucas' POV

"so how's it going? Heard you and Brooke got back together." Haley said

"yeah and now she's gone crazy, yelling at me about something or another." I said

"Lucas haven't you learnt by now to just agree with whatever she says and shut up…. It only gets you into trouble when you don't." Haley said

"Hales that's stupid and ridiculous." I said

"Yes but that's what happens when you have a girlfriend. Especially when it's Brooke Davis." Haley said patting me on the shoulder

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said realizing I was never going to win with Brooke

Brooke POV

"So still mad Lucas?" Peyton said as we walked to the courtyard for lunch

"Yes…… I mean no. it was a stupid fight. It's just he drives me crazy." I said

"Duh… It's because you're in love with him and you care enough about him to be annoyed by him, just don't let it get in the way of you guys ok. There he is …. Be nice." Peyton said

We walked and joined Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Mouth and Tim at the tables. I went and sat next to Lucas but I didn't speck to him and neither did he. we sat there for awhile and didn't say anything. Everyone else was talking about the upcoming season. Every so often I would catch Lucas looking at me. Then I looked up a Peyton and she gave me this look that said talk to him NOW! I was eating barbeque chips and it happened to be Lucas' favorite so I held the bag out in front of him offering him some. He smile at me and took some then put his arm around me and I snuggle up to him and we both took some more. I looked up at him and he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. And we continued eating our lunch without saying anything….there wasn't any need too.

"so that's it… your back together, no more being mad at each other." Peyton said

"Yeah I can't stay mad at him for too long. Plus I want to get some tonight so….." I said

"Diddo for me" Lucas said

"Whoa there way too much information especially since I sleep in the same room with you." Haley said

"Knowing Brooke I don't think that would bother her to much." Peyton said

"Peyton! I said while throwing a chip at her

"Yeah I won't mind either" Tim said raising up his eyebrows

"Shut up Dim" I said

After lunch Lucas and I were walking to our next class hand in hand.

"I'm sorry Baby. I was being an idiot." He said

"no I'm sorry I was being a bitch." I said

"I hate it when we fight……. It's just that you drive me crazy sometimes." He said

"well we must be made for each other cause that's exactly what I said to Peyton earlier." I said standing in front of him

"Duh that's what I've been saying." He said throwing his arms up

"yeah yeah yeah ….. you know this was our first fight since we got back together." I said walking up closer to him seductively

"yeah… and? He said

"so you know what this means?" I said sliding my hands up his chest

"no what?" he said as he put his arms around my waste

"Make up Sex! I whispered as I leaned in and kissed him passionately.

We stood there for awhile making out then the bell rang.

"NNOOO! Lucas whined and throwing his head back

"Hey don't worry we can continue this later and with a lot less clothes." I said

"yeah we better be continuing this, cause now I have to some how restrain myself from keeping my hands off you." He said

"Just pretend I'm Haley" I said

"Ok ….Cured" he said as we walked into the classroom

Weeks went by and Brooke and Lucas couldn't be happier. They were joined at the hip. They figure they should make up for their summer apart. And Brooke figured they also had a lot of making out to catch up on. So when they were together they would be making out. They made out everywhere: at home, the café, the gym before and after practice, in the hallway, janitor's closet at lunch, even when they were walking together. But that soon stopped after Lucas hit is head on the door at the café. They had never been so much in love.

Brooke's POV

"there's my Baby" I said when I saw Lucas come out of the locker room after practice while I was standing with Peyton (GOD HE"S HOTT! I thought to myself)

"Oh god… here we go" Peyton said

"Hey there Cheery" Lucas said

"Hey yourself Broody" I said and then gave him a kiss.

"hey No PDA….. I don't want to throw up my lunch." Peyton said

"oh put a cork in it we're in love." I said

"well you don't have to watch us any longer cause Brooke and I have to go work on our English paper" Lucas said

"God… do we have to" I whined

"yes Brooke we have to and if your good, I'll work with my shirt off." He said

"oh ok…. Maybe this paper won't be to bad." I said smiling

"Kill me now….. bye guys" Peyton said as she walked off

Lucas' POV

I was sitting at my desk and Brooke was lying on her stomach on my bed doing her paper. Man she looked sexy. I'm so lucky we got back together. There's no way I'm screwing this up.

"uuuuggghhh…. I'm so bored." She yelled getting frustrated

"Brooke chill it's not that bad." I said not looking up at her

After awhile of silence she finally cracked.

"ok still bored…. Wanna make out?" she said not really excited about it

"oh yeah with an offer like that how can I refuse." I said very sarcastically and went back to writing

"Lucas are you seriously arguing with me…… Brooke Davis …. About making out on your bed? She said

"yeah your right…I don't know what I was thinking." I said as I got up and got on the bed. I slid next to her put my leg on top of her and started to kiss her. I ran my hand under her shirt and I start to caress her breast. Then I rolled more on top of her and starting to grin my body on her. I felt myself getting hard and so did she.

"ok buddy, I ask to make out, not to have sex…. So tell you little buddy and he is not coming out to play." She said when she pulled away

"Brooke come on you know I can't help it. I'm so in love with you and the fact that you are so damn hot doesn't help." I said

"awww that's sweet ( she said sarcastically)….but your still not gettin any, so control yourself and Lucas junior." She said

"fine…" I said then I got up and head towards the door

"wait… where are you going? We can still make out." She said

"No .. we can't cause I have to go take a very long and cold shower." I said starting to walk through the door, then I turned back and looked at her and said

"very cold"... and continued walking and hear Brooke start to laugh

Brooke POV

God my boyfriend is so damn hott. He's all sweaty and so sexy when he's running. I wish he would take that jersey off so I can see his hard rock abs. Too bad all these people are here cause I would take him right then and there. I would climb on top of him in the middle of the gym not even takings our clothes off….. then I would reach down pull out his long hard…..

"BROOKE" Peyton yelled

"huh…what? I said snapping out of it

"I've been calling your name, where did you go?" Peyton asked

" oh sorry, I was just imagining the ungodly things I could be doing to Lucas right now." I said

"Of course it had to be something about sex and Lucas." She said rolling her eyes

"I mean come on….. look at him…. The sweat dripping off his rock hard arms and that ass you just want to nibble on and…. I said start to get a little too excited

"whoa down girl…. Save it for later" she said

"sorry …. I just want to jump him every time I see him." I said

"you really love him don't you." She said

"yeah I really do….. I gotta tell you something." I said

"what?" she said

"I…..I wanna marry him. I'm done with other guys and everything. He's it for me." I said with a huge smile on my face

"Brooke come on, don't you think your rushing into this. Your so young." She said

"Peyt I don't how to describe it. He's my everything. I can't breathe when I'm not with him. When I thought I lost him…. I wanted to die cause I couldn't imagine a life without him. It's like his my other half cause he's everything I'm not and we're not complete with out each other. God and when he kisses me, everything in my body goes weak. I have never felt so much passion from just one kiss. And not to mention the sex…. God it's good." I said

"yeah well don't. well I can definitely see your in love. So does this mean you are going to pull and Nathan and Haley." She said

"uh… no. I love him but so not ready to get married." I said

"but you just said ..." she started to say

"no I said I want to marry him but just not right now. Maybe we'll get engage when we're college or something. I don't know but it's nice to know he feel's the same way too." I said watching Lucas

"Wait … what… how do you know that?" she said

"That night we slept together after his so called date with Rachael, he started talking about the future and I asked him when he closed his eyes and thought of the future what did he see and he said he saw that, us holding each other. He said he could do that for the rest of his life. And you know what so can I. Pey when told me that I was so shocked that he already knew that, I just wanted to run away as fast as I could but then I looked into his eyes and I knew he was right. And I think that's what scared me the next day. I was freaked out that I found the one for me. I was like great no more dating guys and no more hooking up when ever I want cause no one would ever be Lucas and I will never be this happy with anyone else." I said

"Wow… well I'm happy for you. I really am." She said with a tear in her eye

"thanks P.Sawyer," I said hugging her

"God nothing can ruin this for me now" I thought to myself …… but I spoke to soon, we didn't even realize the commotion on the court. Someone was lying on the floor.

"hey what's going on?" Peyton said

We ran over to see what was going on. Then my heart dropped ……. It was Lucas.

"oh my god what happened?" I said sitting on the floor next to him putting his head on my lap

"I don't know … he just collapsed…. Whitey just called 911, they should be here any second." Nathan said

"Baby open your eyes please…. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes…. Baby please open them." I said crying then the paramedics came in

"what happened here?" one of the paramedics said

"he was running and out of no where he collapsed but he's still breathing" Nathan said

"ok were going to take him to the hospital" he said

"I'm going with him." I said standing up as they lifted him up to take him

"sorry miss only family." He said to me

"I'll go…. I'm his brother." Nathan said

"I just called Karen she on her way there now." Whitey said

"Come on Brooke I'll drive you." Peyton said

"Yeah I come with." Haley said

At the Hospital I was freaking out, only family was aloud in the ER, so me, Haley, Peyton and Whitey were all stuck in the waiting room. Stupid doctors. I'm probably going to marry him one of these days, so I'm practically family so I should be aloud in there. God please don't let anything happen to him. I can't lose him. He's my life. I'm nothing without him. I love him so much. I can't lose him. I won't.

After an hour or so I was getting restless.

"what the hell is taking so long." I said while pacing

"hey there's Nathan." Haley said

"Nathan what's going on…. is he ok?" I said when I ran up to him still crying

"He's awake, they moved him to a room." He said

"well can I go see him." I said

"yeah, but there's something you should know first." He said

"what is it?" I said starting to get scared

"what cause this was….. he lied he does have HCM and his missed days taking his pills, that's want caused him to collapse." He said

I was shocked….. Lucas lied to me again…. I turned from worried to royally pissed off in one second flat.

"So your telling me that he lied and he has HCM and has been playing basketball when he knows it will kill him" I said getting really angry

"Yeah" he said

"what room is he in?" I said really coldly

"Brooke I don't think… "he said but I interrupted him

"I Said what room is he in? I yelled

"room 345" he said

Then I walk away and headed for the elevator.

As I got to the hallway where his room was I could hear Karen screaming at him. Then I got to his room and barged right it.

"Brooke, glad you're here….. he's all yours I'm done with him…. For now." Karen said then left the room

"Brooke I know your upset but let me explain." He said with a scared look on his face

"Upset is an understatement from what I feeling right now" I said really coldly

"Brooke I'm sorry I didn't tell you …. I just love you so much and I was afraid of losing you ." he said

"well you listen good and you listen hard ….. you and me…. We are over. Don't call, don't talk, and don't even look at me. You promised me you would never lie to me, guess that was a lie as well. I don't want to see you ever again. God I should have learned the first time that I can't trust you but trust me when I say this…. I won't be making that mistake again. goodbye Lucas" I said very coldly pointing my finger at him

"Brooke wait" he yelled

But I didn't, I walked through the door and slammed it shut

Lucas' POV

"but I love you." I said and started to cry

Then Karen walked in.

"Lucas… you ok?" she said as she walk to the edge of the bed

"no, she left me…. She left me….." I said while crying and she held me as I cried


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas was in the hospital for a couples days after that. He asked his mom not to let anyone in. He was very distant. He didn't talk to anyone, not even his mother. He didn't even say anything when the doctors told him that he couldn't play basketball anymore. He just sat there with an emotionless face. Karen was really worried, and was afraid he would do something really drastic now that he lost the two most important things of his life. Basketball and Brooke! Lucas didn't care about anything… to him his life was over.

Brooke on the other hand went a long like everything was fine. She wasn't in her room crying or staying home eating ice cream or anything like that. Everyone was really worried about her. She wasn't acting like she just lost the love of her life. She was incomplete denial.

Brooke POV

"Hey P. Sawyer wait up." I said running up to her

"Brooke What's up?" she said

"Oh nothing, just can't wait till school's over. Mr. Lawrence gave us this stupid paper to write and it's due on Monday so my weekend is going to completely suck. God I'm so bad at writing papers." I said

"you know Lucas is pretty good at papers." She said

"God Peyton give it a rest. We …ARE…NOT ….GETTING …BACK …TOGETHER. " I said rather loudly

"Brooke come on don't you think you are over reacting about this." She said

"Peyton he lied to me……… AGAIN after he promised he wouldn't ok. I can't trust him. I'm sorry." I said

"Brooke he had a secret that he kept to himself because he was scared. This had nothing to do with you. He wasn't betraying you. And right now he needs all the friends he can get to support him. He just lost everything important to him. Look I know your mad but think how he's feeling." She said

"Alright maybe I was a little out of line it's just that I was mad and hurt that he lied again. I'll talk to him but I'm not promising anything." I said

"thank you that's all I ask. Plus he needs someone to talk to. He's been like a zombie the past few days." She said as we continued walking

"yeah……… I noticed." I said not really talking to her but thinking about Lucas. I miss him.

I saw Lucas sitting by himself, which is something he has been doing lately. I never see him hanging out with anyone or even talking to anyone. It's taken so much out of me not to run up to him and kiss him every time I see him. But I have to be strong. It's over and we have to keep it that way. How? I have no idea.

"Um… Hey Luke." I said kinda nervous

"You're talking to me? He said when he looked up. Then I sat down next to him

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry Luke. I over reacted. I was just mad that you lied to me again." I said

"Brooke no, I'm sorry. I should've told you. But I was just scared of what might happen if people knew. Basketball was everything to me and I guess I wasn't ready to give that up. But I guess I don't have a choice now. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." He said grabbing my hand

"I know. And I do. I never should have yelled at you like that ….. not that you didn't deserve some of it" I said kinda smiling

"Thank you, you don't know how much. I just want to go back to the way things were. I just want my Cheery back." He said while he was leaning to kiss me then I pulled away.

"Whoa ….Lucas. I think you are getting ahead of yourself." I said sliding away from him.

"but I thought…" he said then I interrupted him

"yeah well you thought wrong. I said I was sorry about the way I acted but there's still the main fact that I can't trust you." I said

"but Brooke I didn't mean to lie. I just couldn't tell anyone." He said

"Lucas I understand. But I told you that if this thing was going to work than we have to be completely honest with each other. And you weren't. you could have told me but you didn't. how do I know that aren't keeping anything else from me." I said

"Brooke I promise you that I'm not." He said

"See Lucas that's exactly what you told me last time. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. I won't be in a relationship without trust. I'm sorry. But I would like to still be your friend." I said

"your Friend, your friend. Brooke I'm in love with you. How can I possibly be your friend." He said looking really hurt.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can give. It's this or nothing at all." I said trying to be strong

"well looks like I'm back where I started, with nothing." he said getting up

"Lucas come on don't be like this." I said

"Brooke you made your choice and I so have I. you go do your thing and I'll do mine." He said and then walked away

As weeks went on Lucas got worse and worse. Brooke tried to talk to him at first but soon gave up when she realized how much damaged she did to him. Her guilt was eating away at her but tried her best to deny it. Lucas had been skipping classes especially with the ones with her. He was either in his room locked away or out finding ways to get drunk. Drinking seemed to be the only thing to make him feel better or not feel anything at all. One night, while being extremely drunk, he felt that he needed to talk to Brooke. or Sing to Brooke for that matter

Lucas POV

"_Here's the thing we started off friends _

_It was cool but it was all pretend  
_

_yah yah since you've been gone" _I sang very loudly outside Brooke's window

"Brooke, wake up. Do you hear that?." Haley said

"Huh…….. yeah. What the hell is that? Brooke said while getting up to go to the window

"_and all you'd ever hear me say is how  
_

_I pictured me with you that's all you'd ever  
_

_hear me say but since you've been gone  
_

_I can breath for the first time I'm still movin'  
_

_on yah yah thanks to you now I get what I want  
_

_since you've been gone" _ I sang .. very bad I might add… and some of it was really slurred

"Lucas … what the hell are you doing?" Brooke yelled from her window

"Well …. I just wanted to ask………

_how come I never hear you say I just want  
_

_to be with you. Guess you never felt that way  
_

_but since you've been gone." _ I said then started to sing again and took swing off the vodka I was holding

"Lucas Come to the front door.' She yelled

"Why would I possibly want to do that….. so you can break my heart again." I said slurred

"Just do it." She yelled

"fine" I said then headed for the door

"God I have never seen him like this. So what are you going to do? Haley said

"Slap him till he's sober and when he is slapping him again for waking me up." Brooke said as she headed for the door.

"Ok well you two have your lovers quarrel….. I'm going back to bed. Tell me if you need anything." Haley said she got back into bed

"yeah I might need help burying him after I kill him for acting so stupid." she said

"_you had your chance you blew it out of sight  
_

_out of mind shut your mouth I just can't take it  
_

_again and again and again and again_ ," I sang but in a low voice when she open the door

"Lucas why are you drinking and for the love of God……why are you singing Kelly Clarkson?" she said while letting him in

"Because it's fun… remember I'm all about the fun and the song is now my absolute favorite, since it has so much meaning for my life right now." I said stumbling in the apartment

"Look, it's late……… why don't you sleep on the couch and we can talk in the mourning." She said

"well how about I sleep with you." I said walking to stand right in front of her.

"No, that's not a good idea." She said looking away from me. Then I held her face in my hands and put my forehead on hers.

"God, why don't you want to be with me? I love you so much it hurts. You break my heart and I still want you." I said kinda whining

"Lucas please stop" she said trying to get away from me but I grabbed her wrist pulled her even closer to me.

"no…… no more running. Baby we were so good. Weren't we? Why won't you just let me love you? That's all I want to do. I can't live without you. I can't breathe. Please Brooke …I love you so much…. Please? I said leaning to kiss her and she let me for a second then pulled away.

"I'm sorry….. I can't. I just can't." she said then left went in her room

Lucas' POV

"Lucas, where have you been?" Karen yelled when Lucas

"Mom I'm sorry but do you think you could yell quietly" I said holding his head

"What are you hungover again? Lucas what has gotten into you? The past few weeks you have been moody and distant and if you're not locked in your room then you are out doing god knows what at all hours in the mourning. Lucas, honey please talk to me. What is making you act like this?" She said

"Mom what do think is bothering, I can't play basketball anymore. The one thing that was always constant in my life. and to make it worst Brooke broke up with me and now I have nothing. I just got her back and now I have to find some way to live without her. I can't Mom. She everything to me and I screwed up again. now I have nothing to live for. So what the use." I said with tears in my eyes

"Lucas listen to me. You have everything to live for. you're going to college soon and you should start focusing on your future. I know basketball was everything to you but you could focus on something else. Find something else your good at. Like writing maybe. Just don't give up on everything." She said

"yeah well that's great mom but how I'm I suppose to do all that without the woman I love. How am I suppose to go on with my life when Brooke's my life." I said

"Lucas, Sweetie I don't know what to tell you. I know you love her. but just give it some time. Maybe she'll come around." She said

"and what if she doesn't? Mom I'm seriously in love with her and I don't think I will ever feel like this again and I don't think I ever want to. She's the one." I said

"well you better fix yourself if you want her to come back to you. She wouldn't want this new and improved Lucas." She said sarcastically

"yeah, I know. I sang Kelly Clarkson to her outside her window tonight and she wasn't exactly impressed." I said

"Please tell me you didn't." she said while she laughed

"yeah I did." I said with a smile

"Look you had a long night, why don't you go get some rest." She said

"Thanks mom." I said before I headed to my room and went to bed

While I was lying in my bed, I took the picture of me and Brooke out from under my pillow

And I just stared at her. it was a picture of me and her on the bench at the river court. She was sitting on my lap and we were staring at each other with our foreheads touching. We looked so in love. I knew I had to change. If I wanted Brooke back I knew I had to stop feeling sorry for myself and start a new life and hopefully soon I could do it with her.

Brooke POV

"So he sang Since You've Been Gone outside your window" Peyton said laughing

"yeah and very badly I might add." I said

" Good job Brooke, you drove him to be a Alcoholic musician." Peyton said still laughing

"Peyton this is so not funny. Everything is just falling apart. I'm miserable, he's miserable. I don't know what to do. I can't be with him and I can't be without him." I said

"Brooke just forgive him already and all this will go away." She said

"I can't. He lied again and I got hurt……. again. I'm not doing it again. I refuse." I said

"well I guess you are just going to have to stay miserable then." Peyton said

"yeah I guess so." I said then started to stare off in space thinking about Lucas

It has been 3 weeks 4 days 9 hours and 30 minutes since Lucas showed up at my house. Why I I've been counting down I have no idea. I just can't believe I haven't talk to him in that long. He hasn't even tried and talk to me. He wouldn't even look at me. Haley told me that he had stopped drinking and is trying to move on with his life and make it a new. I was so happy to hear that he stopped drinking but it hit me that he was making a new life without me. It broke my heart all over again.

I was driving home from cheerleading practice one night. It was still weird that I didn't see Lucas in the gym anymore. I missed him so much. I missed his smile, his eyes, the way it felt when he would hold me, and how it felt when he kissed me. I was so confused. How can I not be with him cause I can't trust him and still want him so much it hurt. I was kicked out of my thought when I saw someone playing basketball at the river court. It was Lucas. What was he doing/ He knows he shouldn't be playing basketball especially alone. So I pulled up and got out of the car really pissed off.

"what the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself? I said grabbing the basketball from him

"hey Brooke nice to see you." He said

"don't give me that crap, you know you shouldn't be playing. why the hell are you out here?" I yelled

"it's none of your business and why the hell do you care? It's not like you care about me or anything." he said right in my face

"Lucas shut up you know that's not true." I said pissed off that he would say such a thing

"oh really cause I remember a certain someone saying that she never want to see or speak to me again." he said

"and I apologized to you for acting like that, I even told you I wanted to be friends. But you were the one who said no." I said still yelling

"Brooke, why did you even bother? You broke up with me. You got what you wanted. I get it you don't want me, you don't love me anymore. Ok…. So you don't have to this. You can go back to whatever you were doing." He said then grabb the basketball from me and shot again

I just stared at him. Then I went up to him and smacked him on the head.

"oowww, what the hell was that for." he said as he held his head

"you idiot, you think that's why I broke up with you. I broke up with you cause I can't trust you, not because I don't love you, you dumbass." I said and hit him again." And that's not even the only reason……. I did it." I said, saying that last part barley audible.

"why then?" he said

"Because I was scared that I would lose you. I couldn't bare the thought of us being together so happy and then something tragic happening to you, and then you being ripped away from me. That would have killed me. I couldn't handle it. But this just right here might be just as worst. And your wrong I do love you. I love you…. I love you , I love you , I love you" I said crying and hitting him over and over again on the chest then Lucas just put his arms around me and held me while I broke down. All the tears I had been holding in since that night I broke up with him finally came out. Then he moved us over to the bench. And put me on his lap. And wiped the tears off my face

"Baby sshhh! Nothing, is going to take me away from you. Nothing can. I'm apart of you and you're apart me. It's always going to be that way. I promise. You have to believe that." He said stroking my face

"when you got into that accident and then didn't wake up afterwards, I was so scared that I lost you. I don't think I could do that again. And now knowing you have HCM, and that it could kill you. I sorry it's just to much. You're everything to me. How could I live without you?" I said crying again

"then why did you leave me Brooke? we could have worked it out." He said

"you lied to me again, when you promised you wouldn't. I can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry." I said

"I know and I'm sorry." He said looking rather disappointed

"But that doesn't mean I can't learn to." I said

"Wait…………. does that mean ……..we can get back together?" he said nervously

"no, I think we need a new start. Start dating maybe." I said

"what, another non exclusive relationship? Because I don't want that" he said

"no, whole new rules. We are not together but we date each other and no one else. and we take things really ….really slow." I said

"How slow?" he said confused

"Like no kissing, and absolutely no sex. When we go on a date, you ask three days before. We can hold hands, ….. sometimes. Not too much flirting. And this one is very important, …….. no saying I love you. Not until I'm fully ready to trust us again. ………. I just really think we need to start off as friends again and work our way up.……..So do you think you can do that?" I said

"Well it's better than nothing, I guess. so yeah I think I can." He said

"Good." I said with a smile

"so what am I to you?" he asked

"Uuummm………….I guess my friend with…….. boyfriend potential." I said with a slight smile

"I guess I can live with that, what ever that is." He said looking at me like I was crazy

"so….. do you want to go out with me on Saturday?"

"Maybe I'll have to check my calendar, but I'll get back to you." I said

"Funny" he said rolling his eyes

"Who's joking?" I said


End file.
